world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers before forgetting about the values of humanity that enabled him to master them. He is the founder and Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Emperor Spriggan, the older brother of Natsu Dragneel and father of August. Statistics *'Name': Zeref Dragneel, Black Magician, Emperor Spriggan *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 400+ *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Immortal, Dark Mage, Emperor and Founder of the Alvarez Empire *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 169 cm (5'6.5") *'Weight': 61 kg (134 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Natsu Dragneel (Younger Brother), August (Nephew) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': World Class *'Powers and Abilities': Black Arts (Ankhseram Black Magic, Living Magic and Immobilization Magic), Haki (Conqueror's, Armament and Observation), Immortality (High-Speed Regeneration), Expert Sensor, Genius Intellect, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bares the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the seven year timeskip in the Fairy Tail series, it's shown he no longer feels the need to bare this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. Immortality granted by his Magic can be removed, thanks to contradictory nature of that ability. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Death Predation *'Voice Actor': Akira Ishida Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Island level (Stronger than Thor and Ares. Casually stomped Ryusei Kouga by himself, while a Thought Projection of himself casually stomped Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto). Can ignore conventional durability with Ankhseram Black Magic. *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to, and blitzed Kouga and Naruto on two separate occasions) *'Lifting Strength': Class M *'Striking Strength': Class EJ *'Durability': Island level *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters with Ankhseram Black Magic *'Intelligence': Supergenius (Has centuries worth of knowledge, also having mastered all of the Blacks Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons) Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, and loose, dark trousers tucked under black boots at his calves. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Black Arts: Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. *'Ankhseram Black Magic': It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items and items of divine origin can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf and the Leash of Flowers imbuded by Athena's Cosmo. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. **'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. **'Death Orb': A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. (Unnamed) **'Death Pillar': Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. (Unnamed) *'Living Magic': A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. **'Deliora': One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur. Lyon Bastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. **'Lullaby': A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. **'E.N.D.': The strongest Etherious. Said to be the only demon possible to kill Zeref. **'Nemesis': This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. **'Tartaros': Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. **'Reverse to Book Form': Zeref can transform any of his creations into book. *'Immobilization Magic': A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Zeref is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also untagging. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation, however nature of it ability is unknown. Immense Magic Power: Having lived 400 years as the Black Wizard, Zeref's Magic Power is beyond equal, stating to be more powerful the Four Gods of Ishgar, consisting the top strongest four of the Ten Wizard Saints, and said to be on par with Igneel's (also known as the "Fire Dragon King"), whose Magic burns like the sun itself. His Magic Power is deep black in color. Relationships *Natsu Dragneel *Natsu and Zeref's Parents *E.N.D. *Igneel *Anna Heartfilia *Mavis Vermillion *Pegasus Kouga and Naruto Uzumaki *Acnologia Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Immortal Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Dragneel Family Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist